A variety of electronic devices includes a substrate and an electronic component which is mounted on the substrate. An electrode of the electronic component is connected to, for example, an electrode provided on the substrate through soldering. A portion in which the electronic component and the substrate are connected to each other by soldering is reinforced through, for example, underfill. However, use of the underfill may increase a manufacturing cost of the electronic device.